Barely Breathing
by Toffik
Summary: Po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmie... khe khe... bazy Starkiller, Hux w ramach oderwania się od problemów próbuje dowiedzieć się, co też przytrafiło się jego rywalowi.


_"_ _Znajdź Kylo Rena i przyprowadź go do mnie. Nadszedł czas by zakończyć jego trening"_

Łatwo powiedzieć. Jeśli wierzyć szturmowcom, mistrza rycerzy Ren ostatni raz widziano, kiedy wybiegał z bazy Starkiller w pogoni za dwójką buntowników, z obnażonym mieczem świetlnym i bez maski. Nie było to szczególnie pomocne w ustalaniu aktualnego miejsca jego pobytu. Hux miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że Kylo nie odszedł zbyt daleko i że jest w stanie ewakuować się z planety o własnych siłach.

Znalazł go w ośnieżonym lesie, kilka kroków od ogromnej rozpadliny. Leżał pod drzewem, w stopniowo powiększającej się kałuży krwi, z jedną ręką przyciśniętą do boku. W drugiej dłoni trzymał nieaktywny miecz świetlny. Na bladej twarzy wyraźnie odcinała się długa, cięta rana o przypalonych brzegach.

– Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zrobisz sobie tą zabawką krzywdę – mruknął Hux, klękając przy nim. Złapał go za ramię, próbując podnieść do pozycji siedzącej.

Kylo nie otworzył oczu, jego usta wykrzywiły się jednak w zwycięskim, pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu.

– To nie ma znaczenia – wyszeptał słabym, schrypniętym głosem. – Udało mi się… zrobiłem to… zabiłem...

Alarmujące drżenie gruntu pod nogami przypomniało Huxowi, że to nie jest czas ani miejsce, żeby rozmawiać o tym, kogo Kylo zabił tym razem. Znając życie lista była dość długa.

– Ta planeta zaraz rozpadnie się na kawałki – powiedział, opierając półprzytomnego towarzysza o drzewo. – Musimy uciekać. Jesteś w stanie sam iść?

– Zabiłem… zabiłem w sobie jasność – wyszeptał Kylo Ren, zdeterminowany by skończyć przerwaną myśl.

Generał przyjrzał mu się uważnie, lekko unosząc brew. Rycerz Ren nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto właśnie ostatecznie opowiedział się po ciemnej stronie mocy. Wyglądał jak arogancki gówniarz, który dostał po nosie od co najmniej dwóch osób i jest niebezpiecznie bliski wykrwawienia się na śmierć. Wyciągnął drżącą rękę w stronę Huxa. Generał wzdrygnął się lekko świadom, że ranny nawet teraz prawdopodobnie jest zdolny użyć mocy i skutecznie i odciąć mu dopływ powietrza.

– Gratuluję – mruknął z przekąsem. – Dobra robota. Wstawaj. Naprawdę musimy się zbierać.

Kylo Ren jak zwykle za nic miał jego polecenia i ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie, żeby ostatecznie stracić przytomność.

– Świetnie – burknął Hux. – Po prostu świetnie.

W milczeniu obserwował jak płócienna szmatka powoli nasiąka świeżą krwią. Odsunął ją od twarzy rannego i zamoczył w misce. Woda natychmiast nabrała różowej barwy. Hux wycisnął szmatkę i znów przysunął ją do twarzy Kylo, oczyszczając brzydką ranę na jego policzku.

– Szkoda, że zgubiłeś maskę – zagadnął, widząc, że ranny otwiera oczy. – Akurat teraz, kiedy wreszcie mogłaby się okazać potrzebna.

Kylo zamrugał. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w Huxa, zdezorientowane i błyszczące od gorączki. Odniesione rany musiały dawać mu się we znaki

– Jesteśmy na pokładzie statku First Order – wyjaśnił ze znudzeniem generał, zwilżając też jego czoło. – Zmierzamy w kierunku planety Oberfuhrera Snoke'a. Kazał mi cię znaleźć i dostarczyć przed jego oblicze. Czas dokończyć twoje szkolenie.

– Ach tak – mruknął Kylo, znów przymykając oczy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z pełną goryczy satysfakcją.

Hux nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, co tak właściwie wydarzyło się w bazie Starkiller. Na ogół nie był wścibskim człowiekiem, losy rycerza Ren nie obchodziły go w najmniejszym stopniu. Mimo to kwestia dalszego treningu Kylo była tak często poruszana przed obliczem Oberfuhrera, że zdołała wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie. Za każdym razem, gdy wojownik zaczynał temat, Hux był grzecznie acz stanowczo wypraszany. Zazwyczaj rycerz Ren wychodził z sali audiencji krótko po nim i w furii demolował pierwsze pomieszczenie, do którego wszedł. W pewnym momencie nawet zaczęli razem z Phasmą oraz innymi oficerami wyższego szczebla zrobić zakłady o to, kiedy Kylo wreszcie dostanie, czego chce i przestanie systematycznie niszczyć wspólne mienie. Dlaczego Snoke sam wyszedł z inicjatywą? Co takiego Kylo zrobił, że zasłużył na jego aprobatę? Co miał na myśli bredząc ze "zabił w sobie jasność"?

– Musimy zająć się też tą drugą raną – powiedział, wyciągając rękę w kierunku płaszcza Kylo. Wojownik pochwycił jego rękę w nadgarstku i unieruchomił ją. Jak na kogoś w takim stanie wciąż miał dużo siły.

– To chyba działka medycznych droidów, hm? – Spytał podejrzliwie.

– Zainwestowaliśmy wszystkie nasze środki w budowę Starkillera – uświadomił mu z goryczą generał. Wciąż nie do końca pogodził się z myślą, że praca ostatnich lat jego życia eksplodowała w przestrzeni kosmicznej pół godziny temu. Wciąż nie wiedział, jakie inne zadanie wyznaczy mu Snoke i czy nie będzie ono formą kary za niepowodzenie. – Nie było sensu inwestować w medyczne droidy, szturmowcy i tak nigdy nie przeżywają starcia.

Kylo zacisnął zęby.

– Ze wszystkich ludzi... Akurat ty?

– Daruj sobie – Hux oswobodził rękę z jego uścisku i stanowczo zaczął odpinać jego płaszcz. – Nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy gdybyś był lepszym wojownikiem i potrafił używać tej swojej błyszczącej zabawki.

– Dlaczego ty? – Upierał się Kylo. Generał poczuł palce w skórzanej rękawiczce zaciskające się wokół jego gardła. Dłoń rannego nawet nie drgnęła, Hux doskonale wiedział, że to jego sprawka.

– Znam swoje miejsce w szeregu – odparł po prostu. Uścisk nieco zelżał, ale głównie dlatego, że przeciwnik był zdziwiony jego odpowiedzią. – Naprawdę, twoja ignorancja względem podstawowych kwestii mnie rozczarowuje – spostrzegł Hux. Niewidzialne palce znów pochwyciły go mocniej. – Posłuchaj, Ren. Sprawy tutaj wyglądają tak, że jeśli wszystko idzie dobrze i odnosimy sukcesy, to zasługi, na które pracują wszyscy moi ludzie Snoke przypisuje tobie i tej twojej cudownej mocy. Wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy wszystko się sypie i rozpada na kawałki? – Wycedził przez zęby, przysuwając twarz do rozpalonej gorączką twarzy Kylo. – Ja za to odpowiadam i ja ponoszę wszystkie konsekwencje twojej samowoli i lekceważenia rozkazów. Jeśli Oberfuhrer zobaczy cię w takim żałosnym stanie, w jakim jesteś teraz, to ja zostanę ukarany za to, że cię nie upilnowałem.

– I tak nie mogłeś mnie powstrzymać – odparł wojownik, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem. – Nie masz nade mną władzy, nie rozumiesz, jaka jest moja rola i nie możesz mi mówić, co mam robić a czego nie!

– Wiem – odparł z mocą Hux. – I już dawno przestałem próbować. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby Oberfuhrer chciał tego słuchać, dlatego wolę po prostu dostarczyć cię do niego w stanie mniej więcej nadającym się do dalszego użytku. Zrozumiano?

Usta Kylo wykrzywiły się w pogardliwym uśmieszku.

– Chcesz mi pomóc, bo boisz się o własną skórę? – Upewnił się.

– Jeśli taka odpowiedź cię usatysfakcjonuje i sprawi, że pozwolisz się doprowadzić do porządku, to tak.

Kylo powoli skinął głową. Wciąż wyzywająco patrząc Huxowi w oczy odpiął pas, zdjął czarny płaszcz, odsłaniając przesiąkniętą krwią bluzę. Ostrożnie podwinął jej brzeg i syknął z bólu, odrywając materiał od zasklepiającej się już rany. Generał powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

– Nie wygląda to dobrze – powiedział, starając się nie odwracać wzroku. – Co cię tak poszarpało?

Kylo zamknął oczy i wygodniej wsparł się na poduszkach..

– Kusza Wookich – wyjaśnił niechętnie. Hux przez chwilę spoglądał to na jego twarz, to na ranę. Owszem, raporty szturmowców wspominały o oszalałym wookie, który jednym strzałem z kuszy zamordował dwóch albo trzech żołnierzy. Podobno jednak walka z nim odbywała się we wnętrzu bazy. Po tym, jak wookie zniknął, widziano Kylo Rena ścigającego buntowników. Czy to oznacza, że oberwał z kuszy w bazie i mimo to zdołał dostać się do lasu, gdzie Hux go znalazł? Jakim cudem?

– Niech zgadnę – mruknął. – Moc pomogła ci znieść ból i zachować przytomność tak długo jak potrzebowałeś, hm? – Spytał.

Kylo potwierdził ruchem głowy. Otworzenie rany na nowo znacznie osłabiło jego chęć do prowadzenia konwersacji.

– To lepiej żebyś znów ją przywołał– zasugerował generał. – Bo może ci się bardzo przydać.

Rozejrzał się niepewnie po pokoju Kylo. W normalnej sytuacji i w przypadku każdej innej jednostki ludzkiej pewnie rozsądnym byłoby zaproponowanie znieczulenia. Miał jednak wrażenie, że wojownik prędzej go za to zabije, niż doceni troskę i skorzysta.

– Masz – powiedział Hux, podając mu jego własny skórzany pas. – Zaciśnij na czymś zęby, bo wystraszysz swoimi wrzaskami wszystkich moich ludzi.

Kapitan Phasma czekała na niego na mostku. Jak na kogoś, kto został niedawno wyciągnięty z szybu na śmieci wyglądała bardzo zdrowo i profesjonalnie. Pospiesznie wydał rozkazy nawigatorom, po czym podszedł do niej. Twarz jak zwykle miała zasłonięta srebrnym hełmem szturmowca, ale doskonale wiedział, że patrzy na ślady krwi widoczne na koszuli wystającej z pospiesznie zapiętego munduru.

– Wyglądasz, jakby coś cię zaatakowało.

Obrzucił ją bardzo poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

– Nie mnie – odparł ponuro, spoglądając przez otwarte okno na rozległą przestrzeń kosmiczną. Po bazie Starkiller nie został już nawet najmniejszy ślad. – Trzeba było opatrzyć naszego bohatera wojennego, a nikt inny nie miał odwagi. Raport, kapitanie Phasma.

–Straciliśmy jedną trzecią załogi bazy Starkiller, dwie trzecie udało się ewakuować w porę zanim planeta wybuchła i… – zawahała się i niepewnie zerknęła na przełożonego. Nie zwracał na nią uwagi, zajęty kalkulowaniem kosztów szkolenia nowych rekrutów i uzupełnienia arsenału. Ruch Oporu poczuł się zbyt pewnie, mogą ulec pokusie następnego ataku. – Dobrze to znosisz – spostrzegła. – Wybuch Starkillera i w ogóle…

–Powinienem kazać cię rozstrzelać – stwierdził. – Albo przynajmniej zamknąć cię w celi z wkurzonym Kylo na kilka godzin – dodał cichym, pełnym utajonej groźby głosem. – Zacząłem właśnie bardzo intensywnie rozważać ten pomysł. Dla was obojga to byłaby świetna kara za problemy, jakich mi przysporzyliście. Na twoje szczęście ostatnią godzinę spędziłem doprowadzając rzeczonego Kylo Rena do porządku. Możliwość poznęcania się nad nim bez znieczulenia pozwoliła mi odnaleźć wewnętrzny spokój.

– To chyba… dobrze, prawda?

– Bardzo mnie rozczarowałaś, Phasma – powiedział dobitnie, zwracając się w jej stronę. Przez moment żałował, że nie jest wrażliwy na Moc i nie potrafi zrobić tej sztuczki z duszeniem, którą Kylo Ren ewidentnie skopiował od swojego dziadka. – Tłumacz się – nakazał.

Przełożona szturmowców wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie – powiedziała. – Sama nie wiem, jak to się stało. Po prostu nagle w bazie pojawił się FN–2187, w towarzystwie wookiego oraz jakiegoś szmuglera. –Zaatakowali mnie, przesłuchiwali….

–Trzeba było wezwać wsparcie – powiedział zimno. Założył ręce na plecy, skupiając się na zimnej przestrzeni kosmicznej za oknem.

– Wiem

– Bronić się, narobić krzyku, włączyć alarm, zamknąć ich gdzieś….

– Wiem.

– A nie tak po prostu dezaktywować tarczę ochronną bazy, której wybudowanie zajęło nam dobre kilka lat– mówił z coraz większym wzburzeniem. – Jesteś kapitanem szturmowców, do cholery! Naprawdę powinienem kazać cię rozstrzelać –warknął – Na razie ograniczymy się do sądu wojskowego, później się zobaczy.

Phasma skinęła głową, najwyraźniej doskonale przygotowana na taką ewentualność.

– Więc mówisz, że spotkałaś na swojej drodze naszego zdrajcę w towarzystwie wookiego i szmuglera? – Zagadnął, gdy już wykonał dziesięć głębokich wdechów.

Potwierdziła kolejnym oszczędnym skinięciem głowy.

– To był ten sam wookie, który później zmasakrował naszych szturmowców?

– Tak mniemam. Moi ludzie mówili, że zwierzak wściekł się po tym jak Ren zabił jego towarzysza.

Hux zmarszczył brwi. Wzmianka o wookie z kuszą osłaniającym przedstawicieli ruchu oporu początkowo nie zrobiła na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Ostatecznie cholera wie, z jakim szumowinami zadają się ci zdrajcy, można po nich oczekiwać wszystkiego. Natomiast fakt, ze wookiemu towarzyszył szmugler współpracujący z ruchem oporu znacznie zawężał krąg podejrzanych. Zwłaszcza, jeśli z żalu po śmierci towarzysza wookie zaczął strzelać do wszystkiego, co się rusza i zdołał nawet zranić Kylo. Najwyraźniej doniesienia szpiegów i plotki mówiły prawdę.

– Han Solo – powiedział cicho. – Ten szmugler, którego zabił Ren to Han Solo.

Zniszczenie bazy Starkiller – poza faktem, że było dla Huxa osobistą porażką – wiązało się z ogromną ilością nudnej, organizacyjnej pracy. Musieli przeliczyć straty, znaleźć sposoby na rozwiązanie najpilniejszych braków, przygotować się na ewentualny ponowny atak Ruchu Oporu. Kto ich tam wie. Skoro Ren zdurniał na tyle, żeby zabić ich ulubionego szmuglera, to zasadniczo osłabiony First Order w każdej chwili może spodziewać się zemsty.

Nie, Ren nie zdurniał.

Hux dobrze wiedział, dlaczego wojownik przebił Hana Solo swoim mieczem świetlnym na oczach oszalałego wookie.

Han Solo był jego ojcem. Zabijając go, Kylo zabił w sobie jasność i właśnie dlatego Oberfuhrer Snoke wzywał go do siebie by dokończyć szkolenie.

Hux przekładał kolejne papiery i podpisywał rozkazy mechanicznie, bez zaangażowania. Myśl, że tajemniczą barierą, którą Ren musiał pokonać by zyskać uznanie w oczach Snoke'a było zabicie ojca wciąż tkwiła gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

Kolejny raport, tym razem o stanie technicznym floty First Order. Szybkie przesunięcie wzrokiem po cyfrach, mechaniczny podpis. Wiedział, że przed spotkaniem z Oberfuhrerem będzie musiał przeczytać to jeszcze raz, zrobić dokładne notatki, przedstawić sytuację w jak najbardziej korzystnym świetle. First Order poradzi sobie z tym kryzysem i wyjdzie na prostą, Hux nie miał jednak złudzeń – będą do tego potrzebować pomocy Snoke'a. Bym dobrym przełożonym – udzielał rad, pomagał opracowywać strategię i podejmował kluczowe decyzje, ale wciąż pozostawiał First Order dużo swobody. Generał mógł realizować większość swoich planów – tak długo jak były zgodne z planami Snoke'a – i samodzielnie dobierać swoich podkomendnych.

Oczywiście z wyjątkiem Kylo Rena.

Rycerz Ren został im narzucony odgórnie i – ku ogromnej frustracji Huxa – odpowiadał wyłącznie przed Oberfuhrerem. Owszem, generał próbował zdobyć informacje o nowym współpracowniku i jego sytuacji – tyle, ile potrzebował by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swoim żołnierzom, – ale wiele kart wciąż pozostawało zakrytych.

Na przykład relacje, jakie Snoke miał z rycerzami Ren. Kiedy wychodził z sali audiencyjnej, rozmowy toczyły się już nie o strategii, ale o ścieżkach Mocy i o odkrywaniu sekretów Ciemnej Strony. Nie znał się na tym, nie potrafił wyczuwać zakłóceń w Mocy ani zatrzymywać strzałów blastera w powietrzu tak jak Kylo. Może efektowne złożenie członka rodziny w ofierze naprawdę było jedynym sposobem na zdobycie kolejnego stopnia wtajemniczenia?

Upił łyk herbaty i przerzucił kolejne kilka kartek raportu. Kto ich tam wie, ich sekta, ich mroczne rytuały przejścia, ich sprawa. Podobno Darth Vader, niedościgniony idol Rena wymordował wszystkich członków zakonu Jedi, łącznie z młodzikami. Może dobrze, że w tym przypadku zakończyło się tylko na podstarzałym szmuglerze. I – jeśli wierzyć plotkom – kilku adeptach z tej żałosnej akademii Skywalkera.

Raport dotyczący zapasów żywności epatował swego rodzaju ponurym optymizmem. Zredukowanie liczby szturmowców o jedną trzecią sprawiło, że teraz racje przeznaczone na jedną osobę okazały się większe.

A może Snoke wcale mu tego nie rozkazał? – Zastanawiał się Hux, upijając kolejny łyk herbaty. Może to Ren sam doszedł do wniosku, że zabicie ojca będzie idealnym sposobem by zapewnić o swojej wierności Ciemnej Stronie. Może to była jego samodzielna decyzja? A jeśli tak, do jakiego stopnia?

Hux niechętnie spojrzał na piętrzącą się przed nim stertę dokumentów. Zostało ich jeszcze irracjonalnie dużo. Umiłowanie do biurokracji i chęć do uporania się z dokumentacją przed dotarciem do Snoke'a przemawiały za kontynuacją pracy. Zdrowy rozsądek mówił, że czas sprawdzić, czy ranny nadal jest w takim stanie, w jakim go pozostawiono i czy przypadkiem nie próbuje w kolejnym ataku dziecinnej złości rozebrać statku na części. W tym momencie wiedział już, że przynajmniej spróbuje wykorzystać kartę przetargową, jaką jest żywy Kylo i wynegocjować z Oberfuhrerem możliwość pozostania przez jakiś czas na jego planecie i przegrupowania się przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej kampanii. Tak naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia. Mimo to jednego był pewien:, jeśli podczas tej podróży Ren choćby draśnie mieczem którykolwiek z pulpitów kontrolnych statku, wyląduje za burtą.

Kylo na swój sposób był wdzięczny Huxowi ze nie zaproponował mu znieczulenia podczas szycia rany. Nie to, żeby procedura była przyjemna. Ani trochę. Ból jednak oczyszczał, wypalał upokorzenie, zmywał hańbę porażki, jaka była przegrana ze zdradzieckim szturmowcem i niedoświadczoną zbieraczką złomu.

Teraz, kiedy leżał w ciemności, ból w zadanej przez Chewbaccę ranie był jedynym realnym odczuciem. Jedynym, co tak naprawdę go dotyczyło. Owszem, gorączkował, ale była to tylko drobna niedogodność, nie poświęcał jej większej uwagi. Wszystkie myśli i uczucia były nienaturalnie odlegle, niemożliwe do pochwycenia. Skupiał się na fizycznym bólu, coraz bardziej przerażony otaczającą go zimną pustką. Tak, jakby statku wcale nie było. Jakby dryfował samotnie w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a emocje, które powinny go teraz przepełniać, były całkowicie nieosiągalne, odległe o miliardy lat świetlnych. Zabił własnego ojca. Przebił go mieczem świetlnym, patrzył, jak bezwładne ciało spada w dół. Powinien coś czuć. Wściekłość, rozpacz, ulgę, satysfakcję...

Cokolwiek.

Był zupełnie pusty, odrętwiały.

Co, jeśli już tak zostanie?

Ta myśl go zmroziła. Co, jeśli już nigdy nie będzie tak naprawdę w stanie nic poczuć?

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aż do krwi wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Próbował wzbudzić w sobie jakiekolwiek uczucia, czekał na eksplozję, która nie nadchodziła.

Przecież ciemna strona mocy napędzana jest pasją, gniewem, nienawiścią, palącą ambicją. Jak ma z niej czerpać i doskonalić swoje umiejętności skoro nie potrafi nic poczuć?!

Wszystko może pójść na marne. Misternie opracowany plan, lata wyrzeczeń, śmierć Hana Solo.

Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Miecz świetlny popłynął ku niemu przez pokój. Rękojeść idealnie dopasowała się do jego dłoni. W uszach rozbrzmiewała już słodka pieśń Mocy. Wyraźnie widział świetliste linie, po których powinien ciąć, by wyzwolić się z pułapki obojętności ograniczającej go i nie pozwalającej mu w pełni czerpać z Ciemnej Strony. Ciął więc. Słyszał cichy przyjazny pomruk lasera, smugi iskier raz po raz rozświetlające pokój. Krzyk odganiał przerażającą, pustą ciszę.

Jak wspaniale było znowu czuć, przeżywać całym sobą. Wściekać się, wyć z frustracji, ciskać przedmiotami o ścianę. Ignorował spływający po czole pot i mroczki przed oczami. Nie dbał o lepiące się od krwi ubranie. Słaniał się na nogach i z trudem trzymał równowagę, ciął jednak wytrwale, napawając się Mocą, zatracając się w niej całkowicie. Nie zamierzał przestawiać, nie potrzebował odpoczywać, nic nie potrzebował. Kiedy bez sił osuwał się po ścianie na podłogę, wciąż kurczowo zaciskał dłoń na rękojeści wyłączonego miecza.

Hux nawet nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy w pokoju Kylo zastał puste łóżko, pocięte mieczem świetlnym meble i ślady krwi na posadzce. Typowe. Ren mógł sobie być niestabilnym emocjonalnie świrem w masce, przed którym drżeli wszyscy podkomendni, ale nawet jak na niego ojcobójstwo to dość duży kaliber. Nie mogło przejść bez echa.

Podobno Han Solo nie zginął w walce. Szturmowcy, którzy byli na miejscu zdarzenia mówili, ze to Han go zawołał, a wojownik stawił mu czoła. Czy właśnie wtedy zdjął maskę? Czy zabijając Hana Solo patrzył mu w oczy?

–Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? – Zagadnął Kylo, wychodząc z łazienki. Krople wody spływały po pasemkach ciemnych włosów kontrastujących z bladą twarzą. Dłonią zasłaniał plamę krwi rozkwitającą na materiale bluzy. – Ciekawi cię, o czym rozmawialiśmy, co mu powiedziałem, zanim włączyłem miecz – wysyczał, mierząc Huxa nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

– Nie pamiętam, żebym pozwalał ci wstawać – odparł szorstko generał. Podszedł bliżej, by pomóc mu dojść do łóżka.. – Ani żebym zapraszał cię do swojej głowy.

Kylo zaśmiał się szyderczo.

– Myślisz o tym tak intensywnie, ze słychać cię już na korytarzu – przyszpilił rozmówcę wzrokiem. – Ubzdurałeś sobie, że może mam potrzebę się wygadać i opowiedzieć ci o tym, jak zabiłem ojca – z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.– Wzruszające, że tak obchodzi cię śmierć przypadkowego szmuglera, podczas, gdy za pomocą jednego przycisku wysadziłeś dzisiaj w powietrze tysiące ludzi. Miękkie serce, generale, czy tylko hipokryzja?,

– Ta dyskusja nie ma sensu – orzekł Hux, odwracając się od niego i kierując się ku drzwiom. Nagle stanął w pół kroku, niezdolny do wykonania najmniejszego ruchu – Ty… – wycedził przez zęby, szukając wzrokiem Kylo. – To twoja sprawka. Puść mnie.

Rycerz Ren nawet nie drgnął.

– Wypełniłeś już raporty z pola walki?

– Wypełniam – odparł generał, siląc się na spokój. – Nie musiałeś mnie unieruchamiać żeby uzyskać odpowiedź.

– Co zamierzasz napisać o mnie? – Dopytywał Kylo.

General chętnie wzruszyłby ramionami, ale chwilowo nie miał takiej możliwości.

– Nic – powiedział zgodnie z prawda. – To sprawa miedzy tobą a Oberfuhrerem, wy to sobie wyjaśnicie.

Rycerz Ren nie zadał następnego pytania. Hux był całkiem niewrażliwy na Moc, a mimo to miał bolesną świadomość, że ktoś obcy próbuje wtargnąć do jego głowy, przejrzeć go na wylot, upewnić się, że szczegóły ewakuacji Kylo z bazy Starkiller nie zostaną uwzględnione w raporcie. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Napastnik wciąż atakował umysł generała, poszukując rys i oznak słabości. W szczególności skupił się na wątpliwościach i domysłach związanych z okolicznościami śmierci Hana Solo. Hux zacisnął zęby. Próbował się temu opierać, ale intruz wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, ze nie ma szans. Czy tak właśnie odczuwali to ludzi przesłuchiwani przez Kylo?

–Wypierdalaj z mojej głowy – warknął ostrzegawczo.

– Wypierdalaj z mojego pokoju – odparł w tym samym tonie Ren.

– Więc pozwól mi się ruszyć.

General poczuł, ze znów ma władze w nogach i rękach. Nie był do końca pewien, czy Kylo dla odmiany postanowił zastosować się do rozkazu, czy też po prostu opadł z sił. Pod rycerzem Ren ugięły się nogi. Hux zdołał złapać go na chwilę przed czołowym zderzeniem z podłogą. Wlokąc go do łóżka zastanawiał się, czy zdrowie Kylo rzeczywiście warte jest tyle zachodu. Co jeśli Snoke wcale nie będzie skory udzielić im gościny?

Pomógł rannemu położyć się na łóżku i uważnie przyjrzał się ranie. Szwy nie były zerwane, w każdym bądź razie nie wszystkie.

– Zamierzasz prosić mistrza Snoke'a o azyl dla First Order – zagadnął Kylo, obserwując go spod zmrużonych powiek.– Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz się ze mną rozstawać, czy po prostu wolisz mnie mieć na oku?

– Jesteś pewien, ze nie potrzebujesz zacisnąć zębów na jakimś pasku? – Odwarknął z rozdrażnieniem Hux. – Wole się nad tobą znęcać, kiedy milczysz, od czasu do czasu wydając nieartykułowane odgłosy.

Tym razem jakoś wytrzymam.

Przez dłuższa chwile generał opatrywał go w milczeniu, świadomie zwlekając z podjęciem tematu.

– Może zajęty załatwianiem rodzinnych spraw nie zauważyłeś, ze zniszczono broń, która stanowiła naszą przewagę strategiczną – odezwał się wreszcie.– Możliwe też, że nie jesteś świadom tego, że zabicie ważnego działacza ruchu oporu nie przysporzyło nam sympatyków w galaktyce.

 _Podobnie jak wysadzenie pięciu planet za jednym zamachem,_ do powiedział sobie w głowie. Kylo najwyraźniej zdołał wyłapać tą myśl, bo w jego oczach oprócz gorączki błysnęło też rozbawienie.

– Fakt, nie przepadają za wami– spostrzegł. – Ale dla mistrza Snoke'a nie jesteś niczym więcej jak psem obronnym na łańcuchu – dodał bezlitośnie. – Nie licz na to, ze wpuści cię do domu i pozwoli wskoczyć na kanapę.

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam w zwyczaju demolować mieszkań, do których mnie zapraszają, więc mimo wszystko nie tracę nadziei – odgryzł się Hux. Rzucił pacjentowi uważane spojrzenie. – Wciąż gorączkujesz – spostrzegł, przykładając rękę do jego czoła i cofając ją, gdy tylko dłoń Kylo drgnęła. Nie miał ochoty na kolejną rundę duszenia lub unieruchamiania. – Przyniosę ci wodę i coś na zbicie temperatury.

– Jeszcze potrafię nalać sobie szklankę wody.

Dla potwierdzenia tego wskazał dłonią szklankę, która jakimś cudem ocalała z wcześniejszego pogromu. Naczynie uniosło się w powietrze i majestatycznie przepłynęło obok Huxa, zmierzając w stronę uchylonych drzwi łazienki. Generał otwierał już usta by wyrazić swoje uznanie, gdy niespodziewanie dłoń rannego opadła bezsilnie przy akompaniamencie brzdęku tłuczonego szkła.

Hux zmierzył rycerza Ren długim, pełnym rezygnacji spojrzeniem.

– Któregoś dnia obudzisz się martwy w przestrzeni kosmicznej – zapowiedział..

Do lądowania na planecie należącej do Oberfuhrera Snoke'a nie zostało więcej niż cztery godziny. Hux niechętnie usiadł na posłaniu, poprawił poduszki i ułożył się znowu. Oparł głowę na splecionych na karku dłoniach zapatrzył się w sufit. Nie lubił zasypiać wiedząc, ze ma przed sobą maksymalnie dwie godziny snu. Odpoczynek był raczej kwestią zdrowego rozsądku. Nie zmrużył oka od czasu zniszczenia Starkillera, dzieląc czas między minimalizowanie strat, sporządzanie raportów oraz pilnowanie, by cholerny Kylo Ren nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Wreszcie jednak sytuacja była opanowana, raporty napisane, a Kylo Ren – prawdopodobnie – pogrążony w regeneracyjnym śnie. Hux miał dość oleju w głowie by nie sprawdzać tego ostatniego. Wolał żyć w błogiej nieświadomości względem tego, co w danej chwili próbuje zepsuć Kylo. Nie chciał o nim myśleć, chciał wykorzystać to, ze Phasma zastępuje go na mostku i zasnąć, choćby i na godzinę..

Mimo wszystko ta sprawa z Hanem Solo nie dawała mu spokoju. Coś tu było nie tak. Jakaś fałszywa nuta wkradająca się w utwór, zbyt gorliwie poprawiona kreska na rysunku. Niedający spokoju brak symetrii. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek rozpatrywał Kylo Rena w kategoriach harmonii – wręcz przeciwnie. Kylo, jako wcielenie chaosu, destrukcji i emocjonalnej niestabilności mógł robić, co mu się tylko podobało, nikogo nie dziwiło, że w swoich atakach furii rzucał szturmowcami o ścianę i w zależności od nastroju kazał zabijać świadków lub pozostawiał ich przy życiu. Taki a nie inny efekt konfrontacji z Hanem Solo tez raczej nie był zbyt wielkim zaskoczeniem.

Zeznania szturmowców układały się jednak w dość jasny obraz: Han Solo ani razu nie podniósł broni. Przyszedł porozmawiać. Kylo Ren zgodził się na rozmowę, podczas której go zabił, doprowadzając do strzelaniny między obserwującymi ich buntownikami i szturmowcami. Wcześniej jednak nie walczyli. Nie musiał się bronić.

Hux niechętnie przewrócił się na drugi bok.

Cóż, uruchomienie Starkillera też trudno by nazwać działaniem w samoobronie. To była demonstracja siły, bezlitosna likwidacja opozycji. Niezbędna zmiana strategii po tym, jak mapa prowadząca do Luke'a Skywalkera znalazła się w rękach ruchu oporu.

Nic osobistego.

Z bezpiecznego miejsca obserwował jak czerwony pocisk mknie po niebie, obracając w nicość kolejne planety. Ich mieszkańcy nic dla niego nie znaczyli. Nigdy ich przecież nawet nie spotkał, po prostu mieli pecha nie zgadzać się z nim w kwestiach polityki. Mimo podsycanych frustracją pogróżek, miałby problem z podpisaniem rozkazu egzekucji Phasmy, czy nawet z wyrzuceniem Kylo Rena za burtę, mimo że – ze względu na zamiłowanie, jakie współpracownicy żywili do masek – widywał ich twarze jedynie sporadycznie.

 _Miękkie serce, generale, czy tylko hipokryzja?_

Musiał przyznać, że morderstwo Hana Solo wzbudziło w nim niechętny szacunek względem rycerza Ren. Dalej za nim nie przepadał i uważał go za świra, ale teraz dodatkowo wiedział, że jest zdeterminowany i zdolny działać wbrew sobie, byle tylko dopiąć celu. Co tylko czyniło go jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznym..

Niewielki droid nawigacyjny poinformował, że do lądowania pozostały jeszcze trzy godziny. Czasu na odpoczynek było coraz mniej. Zanim upragniony sen wreszcie przyszedł, generał jeszcze kilkakrotnie przewracał się z boku na bok, próbując rozstrzygnąć, czy ma prawo w jakikolwiek sposób oceniać i próbować zrozumieć rywala, czy jednak to absolutnie nie jest jego sprawa. Wreszcie zapadł w lekką, niespokojną drzemkę, która wcale nie przynosiła wytchnienia. Przed jego oczami przemykały chaotyczne, niespójne obrazy, pełne głębokich czerni i wyrazistej czerwieni. Widział twarze ludzi, których nie pamiętał, ale wiedział, że są bardzo ważni i miejsca, w których nigdy nie był, ale zdecydowanie coś znaczyły.

– Mama mówi, że jest we mnie dużo Dartha Vadera i dlatego chciała, żebyś to ty mnie szkolił– dziecięcy głos był pełen przejęcia. – Czy to prawda, wujku Luke? Czy to znaczy, że stanę się zły?

– Twój dziadek był jednym z najpotężniejszych Jedi, Ben. Przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, ale miał dość sił, by ostatecznie ją porzucić i wrócić na ścieżki jasności. Ocalił mi życie i zniszczył złego imperatora. Nie próbuj wypierać się tego, że jesteś jego wnukiem. Bądź z tego dumny i czerp z tego siłę..

Krwawy blask miecza świetlnego, świdrujący krzyk. Ostrze przebijające Hana Solo, postać spadająca w otchłań. Świst wystrzelonego z kuszy ostrza.

Rozbłysk światła.

Przytulna ciemność kryjówki i szpara w drzwiach, przez którą widać plecy mężczyzny pogrążonego w dyskusji z kimś, kogo z tej perspektywy nie widać.

– Ci Rycerze Ren… Wiesz, kto stoi za nimi?

– Nie zdołałem się dowiedzieć, mistrzu. Ledwie uszedłem z życiem. Wiem tylko, że nie działają sami…

– Tożsamość tej osoby poznać musimy. Dartha Sidiousa miejsce zająć on może próbować.

– Sądzisz, że mamy do czynienia z Sithem, mistrzu?

– Nie wiadomo, z kim do czynienia mamy i to właśnie niepokój mój wzbudza.

Rozmowa toczy się dalej, ale słowa są coraz mniej wyraźne, trudne do zrozumienia. Ich sens umyka, a szmer głosów zamienia się w ciche buczenie błękitnych świetlnych mieczy. Młodzi ludzie w prostych, jasnych ubraniach trenują na kamiennym dziedzińcu. Cierpliwie ćwiczą kolejne ciosy, przejścia i uniki. Wokół nich wyrasta gęsty, sosnowy las, pochłaniając ich i grzebiąc pod warstwą śniegu. Na polu walki pozostaje tylko ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Ściska rękojeść w drżących, niespokojnych dłoniach. Próbuje zablokować cios. Skrzyżowane ostrza odbijają się w jej oczach.

– Potrzebujesz nauczyciela! Przyłącz się do mnie, nauczę cię wszystkiego, co potrzeba.

Wirujące wokół płatki śniegu nagle zamieniają się w sadzę i pokrywają cały świat. Nastaje ciemność, w której widać tylko płonące czerwienią ostrze miecza.

– Dlaczego nie uczysz nas o ciemnej stronie, wujku? – Głos przywodzi na myśl Kylo Rena, tylko nieco młodszego i oczywiście bez maski. – Dlaczego zatajasz przed nami prawdę o jej istnieniu?

– Nie chcę, żebyście ulegli jej pokusie, Ben.

– I sądzisz, że będzie łatwiej ją zwalczyć nie wiedząc, z czym mamy do czynienia? Nie namawiam cię, żebyś opowiedział o jej potędze, ale nie traktuj nas jak dzieci! Nie zachowuj się, jakby Zła Strona Mocy nie istniała, bo istnieje, i nic nie możesz na to poradzić!

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Smutne, błękitne oczy człowieka, który naprawdę wolałby wierzyć w to, że zło nie istnieje. Maska Kylo Rena, powyginana i zniszczona jak maska Dartha Vadera, którą trzyma na półce w pokoju.

Więcej czerwonych mieczy i masek. Grupa ludzi w czarnych płaszczach brnąca przed siebie poprzez ciemność, pozostawiająca za sobą zwłoki. Niepokój na twarzy młodych adeptów, dziecięce głosy szeptem powtarzające się słowa "ren", wymiennie z "sith".

– Pozwól mi iść, wujku Luke. Wniknę w ich szeregi i dowiem się, kto nimi steruje.

– Nie, Ben. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Zabraniam ci.

– Boisz się, że przejdę na Ciemną Stronę Mocy? Nawet, jeśli, to, co?! Nauczę się od rycerzy Ren wszystkiego, co potrzebne, a później pokonam ich ich własną bronią! Poznam ich mistrza, zdobędę jego zaufanie a później pozbędę się go, tak jak Darth Vader pozbył się Imperatora! Chcę skończyć to, co on zaczął.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli ci się powiedzie?

– Wrócę na jasną stronę i naprawię całe zło, które wyrządzili nam rycerze Ren. Pomogę ci odbudować zakon Jedi, sprawię, że będzie potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

– Takie myślenie nie doprowadzi cię do niczego dobrego, Ben – Luke próbuje brzmieć spokojnie, ale nie potrafi ukryć przerażenia. – Wycisz emocje. Zastanów się. Ten, kto decyduje się poznać ścieżki Ciemnej Strony Mocy staje się jej sługą.

– Sługą i jednocześnie największym wrogiem, dostatecznie silnym, by zniszczyć zło od wewnątrz.

– Zwalczanie zła złem to nie jest droga Jedi, Ben. Nie tego cię uczyłem.

– Powiedziałeś, że można wrócić z Ciemnej Strony. Ze dziadek to osiągnął. A może mnie okłamałeś? Może dziadek wcale nie wrócił, może to była tylko głupia bajka, żeby zamydlić mi oczy?

– Można wrócić – odpowiada z ociąganiem Luke. – Jeśli wciąż ma się, do kogo.

Znów twarz Hana Solo, wyczekująca i spięta. Oczy, które nie wiedzą, czego się spodziewać, ale są gotowe przyjąć każdą odpowiedź, nawet najbardziej bolesną. Oczy pełne bezwarunkowej miłości..

– Jestem rozdarty, tato. Muszę podjąć decyzję, ale nie wiem, co robić. Możesz mi pomóc?

– Oczywiście. Cokolwiek zechcesz.

Ręka wręczająca miecz, demonstrując gotowość do złożenia broni. Ręka zaciskająca się na rękojeści. Ręka, która włączyła laserowe ostrze.

Huxa obudziło ciche piszczenie droida. Wkrótce mieli lądować, powinien jak najszybciej stawić się na mostku. Zaklął w duchu. Tak się kończy zbyt intensywne rozmyślanie o problemach osobistych towarzyszy broni. Opróżnił stojącą przy łóżku szklankę wody i odstawił ją na stolik. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie dziwnego, zaskakująco wyrazistego snu. Zwykle nie śniło mu się nic, a przynajmniej nic godnego zapamiętania. Już na pewno nic proroczego ani zdradzające mroczne sekrety przeszłości. Te wizje były obce, nienaturalnie logiczne i spójne, jakby przez kogoś narzucone. Głównym podejrzanym był oczywiście Kylo Ren, ale dlaczego miałby to robić? Próbował być dowcipny? Postanowił jednak odpowiedzieć na niezadane pytania? Może po prostu sam coś majaczył w gorączkowym widzie i całkiem przypadkiem część tego dostała się ostatniej osobie, której próbował rozgotować mózg na papkę?

Założył mundur i opuścił swoje kwatery, zmierzając do mostku kapitańskiego. Phasma z ulgą oddała mu dowodzenie, znikając mu z oczu tak szybko jak się dało.

Kylo Rena oczywiście nigdzie nie było, najwyraźniej wciąż próbował doprowadzić się do porządku przed spotkaniem z Oberfuhrerem Snokiem. Spotkali się dopiero, gdy Hux schodził już po trapie do ogromnego hangaru. Nadszedł korytarzem w swoim długim płaszczu z kapturem i z maską. Skąd on, do cholery, zdołał dorwać maskę? Miał jakąś zapasową? Utykał lekko i wciąż przytrzymywał się jedną ręką za bok, ale chyba miał się nieco lepiej. Może po prostu znów używał Mocy by utrzymać się w pionie.

– Kylo Ren – Hux lekko skinął mu głową na powitanie.

– Generale Hux– Maska filtrowała głos rycerza Ren równie dobrze, co poprzednia, nadając mu metaliczne brzmienie i odbierając wszelkie ludzkie cechy.

Nie rozmawiając i nie patrząc na siebie ruszyli długim korytarzem w ślad za srebrzystym droidem dyplomatycznym, który prowadził ich na spotkanie z Oberfuhrerem Snokiem.


End file.
